When Angels Come Flying In
by Angel Wings 1211
Summary: This is my first time trying to write a fanfic, but all my friends have really enjoyed reading it. It's a story about Tianna, Sailorangelwings, and all the things that go wrong in her life.
1. Part 1

****

When Angels Come Flying In (Part 1)

by AngelWings1211

****

Author's notes: Since this is the first fanfic I've ever written, I would really appreciate any feedback you left me. 

I've always known about my destiny, and of what must be done in order for the people of Earth to survive. However, that doesn't make it any easier. 

I lived in America until my 13th birthday. That's when my life was turned upside down. My family wasn't poor, but we weren't rich either. My mom was busy all day as a computer engineer, and my father was just your average business man. I went to school every morning before they went to work, and they came home long after I did each night. But don't think I'm trying to tell you that I was a neglected child. Oh no. My parents spent every free minute they had with me. Maybe that's why it still hurts so much. 

It was December 11, and it was a very cold and snowy day. I came home from school as usual to find the house empty, except for Halo who was in the back yard. There was a note on the refrigerator door from my mom, saying that she would be back early to make dinner and spend the evening with me. My father had also promised to come home early for me. I went to my room to start on my homework when I heard a funny noise coming from the kitchen. I thought that maybe mom or dad was home. So I called out, "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" but when no answered, I thought I had just been hearing things. It wasn't until I heard the noise again that I realized something was going on in there.

Never having been one to wait and find things out later, I immediately went to the kitchen to investigate. I got there just in time to see a man in a black mask take a knife to my father's back. He screamed just before he saw me standing in the doorway. All he could do was say, "Run Tianna! Run!" and then he was gone. My mother walked in just a minute later from the front of the house. I can still hear her scream as she saw my father on the floor. The man in the mask descended on my mother, and, much like he had done to my father, killed my mother. 

All I could think was, "You killed my parents! You **killed **them!" But then I heard my father's voice, "Run, Tianna! Run!" So that's what I did. I grabbed Halo and ran. I never went back again.

When I was reborn here on earth, I still had all my memories. I just didn't understand what they all meant. They were almost like a dream I had once had and never forgotten. So after my parents died, I knew exactly where I needed to go. Japan.


	2. Part 2

****

When Angels Come Flying In (Part 2)

By AngelWings1211

****

Author's Notes: Please R&R (Read & Review)

It's really not as hard as you would think for a 13 year old to get halfway around the world. All I had to do was use my power over the mind to make people think I had a ticket, money, and a parent who was already on the plane. From there, it was smooth sailing. People are much more gullible than you would think. After spending hours on the plane, we finally arrived in Japan. All that was left was to use my powers once again to make a couple arriving home from a vacation believe that I was their daughter. Implanting false memories is really draining though, so I slept all the way to their house. 

I woke up the next morning in a poorly decorated guest bedroom. The couple, I now knew their last name was Kasai, believed that this room was decorated just perfect for a girl my age. However, the false memories I had planted also made them think that my name was Tenshi. I didn't care anymore, so I let them believe whatever they wanted. But school would be another problem.

The local school was the only one I figured the Kasai's could afford. So I went. But this time, no powers involved. I just told them that I was an exchange student who might stay there until I finished my entire education. Of course, they believed me. Who would question a 13 year old with flawless Japanese language skills? No one. So I started school.

My actual parents had always considered me a very bright child, and now it was my turn to prove them right. I maintained perfect grades and stayed at the top of the class. It was all too easy. And then, time seemed to go by so quickly that before I knew it, I was a 16 year old student at the top of my class. That's when I met my first demon.

As I was walking home through the park after school when it suddenly appeared. At the time, I couldn't have told you what it was, even if I had wanted to tell you. But, having all my memories, I knew what had to be done. I just didn't know how to do it. And then, all of a sudden, my dog Halo came running out of nowhere. She closed her eyes for a moment, like she was concentrating really really hard, and a beautiful lilac-colored crystal appeared. I didn't even need to be told what to do.

I picked up the crystal and shouted, "Angel Wings, Power Up!" It felt like I was flying. I was lifted off the ground by wings that seemed much too big. I was then gently spun around and as I spun, I felt my school uniform melt away and a beautiful bodysuit appeared. I stopped spinning and dove, like a swimmer getting into a pool, and my skirt and boots appeared in a flash of lilac-colored light. I closed my eyes and smilied for the first time in years as my tiara, earrings, and choker appeared. Finally, I ran my somehow gloved finger across my lips and lipstick appeared. To finish it all off, the Halo Heaven Gaive appeared in my hand and I posed.

The youma, who had not heard my shout my transformation phrase, was busy stealing the energy of all the couples and children in the park. I knew just what had to be done. I yelled at it. 

"Youma! I am the Quiet Angel, Descended from Heaven. You shall cease in this madness now! For I am Sailor Angel Wing! And I will make you feel the wrath of Heaven!"

The youma just stood there and stared at me. Apparently no one had ever yelled at it before. I took the opportunity to strike. "Halo Dream Devour!" I swung the glaive down at the youma and all the anger and frustration I had felt since my family died attacked the youma, killing it instantly. 

I detransformed and walked the rest of the way home, as though nothing had ever happened. I knew that somewhere out there, there were other scouts, kind of like me. Fighting evil and keeping this world safe for others.

When I went to school the next day, I noticed two girls sitting in the lunch room that I had never seen before. Not that I ever really paid attention. They were both about my age. One had an oriental look, but not a Japanese one. More like Korea, or China. She was tall and very pretty. The other girl was, like me, American. She was average in height, but not in personality. You could tell just by looking. She was way above average. She had curly brown hair and had a violin sitting next to her. I just knew that I wanted to get to know these girls. Maybe they could help me to forget about my past.

"Hi," I said walking up to their table.

The Asian girl was the one who responded. "Hello. Would you like to sit with us? We're new and we don't really know anyone. Except each other."

She had said everything in Japanese, although she seemed to stumble just a little bit. So I decided to try talking in English. "Sure, I would love to sit with you." So I sat down across the table from them. "So, what are your names and where are you from?" It was an honest question. I wanted to know.

The brunette responded this time. "My name is Lizzy New. This is my best friend Noel Griffin. We're from America, but we're here as exchange students. Excuse me for asking, but are you also an exchange student? You don't look like you're from around here."

So, for the first time in years, I had friends again. I was happy and began to smile again. All thanks to Lizzy and Noel.


	3. A Friend and an Enemy

****

A Friend and an Enemy

By AngelWings1211

Tianna sat in the lunchroom with Lizzy and Noel. They were her friends, and the first ones she had made since coming to Japan. They made her happy, and they got her to smile. And the three of them could speak English around each other so that no one else knew what they were saying.

So this is what it's like to have friends, Tianna silently remarked. I had almost forgotten.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, Tianna had to walk home alone. Her friends both lived in the opposite direction. As she walked past the park where she fought her first youma, she noticed something strange. No one was moving. It was like they were frozen in time. And that's when she saw it. The youma must have been powerful, because it took everyone's energy so quickly that they fell asleep on the spot. Some people had even fallen asleep standing up!

Stepping behind a tree, Tianna watched as the youma took the energy of the last person awake.

"I've got to help them." she said. "Angel Wings, Power Up!" After transforming Tianna said to the youma, "I am the Quiet Angel, descended from Heaven. You shall cease in this madness now! For I am SailorAngelWings! I shall make you feel the wrath of Heaven!"

Without hesitation, she attacked, "Halo Dream Devour!" She swung her glaive down at the youma's head. It screamed in agony as nightmares ate him alive from the inside out. He disappeared. As the energy was being released back into the people, she noticed someone ducking behind a tree.

Tianna jumped up into the tree and watched as the girl prepared to run. She jumped down in front of her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

When the girl looked up, Tianna saw who it was that she had been talking to, and she gasped. "L-Lizzy?!"

"How do you know my name? Oh my gosh, you're Tianna, aren't you?!" she asked.

"Never mind who I am, I'm going to have to move this memory to the back of your mind." When she saw the look on Lizzy's face she said, "It's for your own good. If anyone found out who I was, they could hurt me through you. And I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me."

Before Lizzy could come up with a reply, Tianna dove into her mind and hid the memory of the fight and who she was behind a memory of Lizzy's dog, Scout. While Lizzy recovered from having a memory moved, Tianna detransformed behind a nearby bush and then went to Lizzy's side as she was coming to.

"Lizzy, are you alright?" Tianna asked, looking concerned. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I think I'll be okay." but she clutched her head as she said this. "Funny, I don't remember anything that happened. Why am I at this park? I don't live this way. And why do I have such a killer headache?"

Tianna responded with a reasonable story. "I don't know. You could've hit your head on a low tree branch before I came along. I was just on my way home though. Would you like to come to my house?" Tianna really seemed concerned to Lizzy, so she agreed.

After eating dinner with Tianna and her "parents," Lizzy and Tianna went to Tianna's room. Halo, who had been lying on the bed asleep, opened up when she heard Tianna's voice.

Lizzy smiled when she saw Halo. "You have a dog too? Why didn't you ever mention her? I have a dog too, but he's back in the States. His name is Scout." Tianna noticed that Lizzy's smile was now fading.

I've got an idea, Tianna thought. I'll bring the memories of her dog to the front of her mind and Halo can act out whatever her dog did in them.

"Here, I've got an idea. Lay down on the bed and close your eyes." So, hesitantly, Lizzy did. "Now, pretend that your dog is here with you." Silently she added, Halo you go lick her face and do whatever else she wants.

I was not meant to do silly little things like this, you know, Halo muttered. However, she still agreed to do as her mistress asked. Without any effort, Tianna re-entered Lizzy's mind. She brought every memory of Scout to the front of Lizzy's mind. The sights, the smells, the sounds he made, and even how he felt to Lizzy's fingers. Lizzy was in paradise. She could see and hear Scout as he frolicked around her. She could feel his fur in her hands. She even felt his tongue as he licked her face.

Then, something unexpected happened. Lizzy sat straight up on the bed, white as a sheet. She turned to Tianna and said, "You're a sailor scout aren't you?!"

And, for the second time in her life, Tianna's life turned completely upside down.


	4. Going Under

****

Going Under

By AngelWings1211

It was almost midnight, and Tianna was tossing and turning in her bed. As always. She was randomly being pulled from one dream to another. This was her punishment for being gifted. Most were nightmares, some were pleasant dreams, and some were just darkness, where some people weren't dreaming at all tonight. She was usually drawn to the people who had pleasant dreams about heaven. But tonight was different. She was searching for a familiarity in these dreams. And then she found it. Lizzy was dreaming about the fight that Tianna had been in two days ago. I have to do something about her, she thought. If she remembers, she'll be in constant danger. She's one of my only friends, I can't let anything happen to her. Not while I'm alive and a Sailor.

I'll just have to totally erase the memory. The only thing is, that's dangerous. I'm not even sure I could do it. Oh well, I suppose I could just try moving the memory again. But this time behind a less common memory of hers. Tianna shuffled around in Lizzy's memories for a few minutes trying to decide which one was the least likely for Lizzy to think of. She finally selected the memory of Lizzy's absolutely most hated teacher. Mr. Resnick was probably going to be the last thing on Lizzy's mind for a long, long time. Quickly, she hid the memory of the fight behind the one of Mr. Resnik's most boring lecture. 

Tianna was quickly pulled into another dream. This one somehow felt familiar too. Looking around, Tianna saw why. She was in it. This dream belonged to her other best friend, Noel. Noel was dreaming of the birthday party that she had been given the previous day. In it, Lizzy and Noel sat on one side of the picnic table, while Tianna sat on the other side. Noel opened Tianna's present first.

"Oh my gosh, a Chihuahua shaped pillow! That will go so well with my room! Thank you so much Tianna! I am so lucky to have a friend like you!" And with that, Noel started to cry. "We've only been friends for a month, but you've been so nice to me! Thank you! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and Lizzy here with me!"

Tianna said, "It's nothing. I couldn't figure out what to get you, so I decided to make you a pillow."

Noel was nearly speechless, "You made this! By yourself! You mean, you didn't use a pattern or anything?!? You're really good, Tianna!" 

Tianna blushed, embarrassed. "You should open Lizzy's gift now."

Lizzy looked upset as she handed Noel a small box. "It's not much. I've been really busy lately, so I didn't get to do much shopping."

Noel thought about this for a minute. Then she said, "I'll be happy with anything you give me, as long as it came from your heart." All three girls started to smile.

Noel unwrapped the small box and found 3 pairs of hoop earrings inside. "Lizzy, thank you! I love earrings!" To Tianna she said, "I got my ears pierced just before I came here as a going away present from my parents. And I only have one pair of earrings right now." To show Tianna what she meant, Noel pulled her hair back and revealed a small diamond in each ear.

Tianna thought back on all that had happened that day. They had all been so happy. It had been a perfect day for a picnic. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Then, Noel's happy dream started to change. It was no longer the perfect day that it had been when they went on their picnic. Tianna knew exactly what was happening. Noel's happy dream was being turned into a horrible nightmare by a demon of the dream world.

"I will not let this happen! Angel Wings, Power Up!" Tianna transformed quickly and then posed. "Demon, I am the Quiet Angel, descended from Heaven. You shall cease in this madness now! For I am Sailor Angel Wing! And I will make you feel the wrath-"

The demon attacked before Tianna had finished. Tianna barely missed being turned into a pile of ashes by a fireball the demon had thrown at her. She looked down to see that her skirt had been singed by the fire. Gotta get out of it's way faster, she thought silently. Halo, where are you? Tianna silently called for her companion. And out of the fog that was appearing around Tianna, Halo appeared.

Here my mistress. was Halo's reply. What is it that you need. Without any further delay, Tianna explained what she wanted Halo to do.

Halo was to be a diversion. "Demon! I'm over here!" Halo was using one of her powers to make her voice sound just like Tianna's. "Come and get me! If you dare!"

While the demon was busy chasing Halo, Tianna went around behind him and attacked. "Halo Dream Devour!" She brought her glaive down on the demon's head, and, being part of a dream himself, ate himself from the inside. Tianna remarked, "That was the most interesting night I've had in a while. It felt almost like going under anesthesia before surgery. Going under? Hmm. I like that. I felt like I was going under."

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

and you still won't hear me

don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

maybe I'll wake up for once

not tormented daily defeated by you

just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again*

Tianna then opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. "I wonder how Noel slept after that demon was dusted? I'll find out in a little while."

An hour later, Tianna walked into the school building. She found Lizzy and Noel waiting for her. "Hey guys, what's up?" Tianna asked.

Noel replied, "I just wanted to say thank you for the pillow again. And Lizzy wanted to ask you if you would like to join us after school to go to the mall."

Tianna smiled again and said happily, "I'd love to."

I'm going under

drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through.*

--------

*Lyrics from Evanescence's "Going Under."


End file.
